gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trip (Part 4): The Hitchhikers
The Trip (Part 4): The Hitchhikers '''is part four in TAWOG Thanksgiving saga. Plot The Wattersons' drove by a skyscraper perking up beyond the gathered trees. Anais looked from her window and gasped. "Mom, it's beautiful!" She breathed. Nicole wasn't listening. She was more worried about her two angels, whom she accidentally left at the airport. Something told her that something was wrong, and she listened to that feeling and wept. Her husband, Richard, looked at her while steering. "Are you still worried about the boys?" He asked. A glare came from his wife. "OF COURSE I'M STILL WORRIED ABOUT THE BOYS!!" She screamed at him angrily before slumping down in her seat again. Richard glanced over at her. "Oh, come on, honey! I'm sure they'll be just fine." '''Meanwhile---- "46 bottles of water on the wall..." Gumball and Darwin slowly sang in a tired voice. They were crawling up a steep mountain. Skylar wasn't amused with their singing, considering that the song was constantly playing in her brain. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, and everyone tried to come down, toppling on top of each other. Several gigantic rocks solved that problem in three seconds. The five looked down an empty road, and decided to walk. Darwin looked at Gumball while walking. "Gumball, how're we gonna get to Lakewood City in this condition?" He asked. Gumball sighed and gently slapped his friend. "Darwin, with me as your guide, we can't possibly fail!" He announced. The duo cheered and ran towards wherever the road may take them. Five Seconds Later---- Darwin and Gumball sat down on a rock beside them, panting. Their friends caught up to them quickly. Gumball turned to them. "Ugh! Let's face it. We're never gonna get there in time." He breathed slowly. Darwin had an idea pop into his head. "We can hitchhike!" He suggested. Skylar shook her head rapidly. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, NO! I've heard stories about HITCHHIKING! Count me out!" Frodo looked at the road, then Skylar, then Gumball. "Skylar's right, Gumball. It's not a very good idea, if you ask me." Gumball rolled his eyes. "It's a pretty good idea if we don't wanna spend the rest of our lives on the road." Maddie smiled. "It's actually not that bad spending our whole lives on the road because if we spend the rest of our lives here then you can marry me and Skylar will be dead because she got run over-" "HEY!!" "-and Darwin might die of hypothermia at Christmas-" "HEY!!" "-and Frodo might be taken away by hobos or hitchhikers-" "HEY!!" "-so we'll be left alone and have a secret wedding and have kids and name them Sophie and Jake, except of course then we have to take them to school so we go and-" "We're not going to get married Maddie!" Gumball yelled. Maddie hugged him. "Never say never!" She squealed. Later---- It was late at night, and Gumball, along with Frodo and Darwin's help, created a sign that read in feeble letters: "Lakewood City". They held it out to the highway, and made a thumbs-up and threw it behind them. They saw hobos do this on TV before. Skylar tore apart a buttercup, and Maddie was watching Gumball admiringly. "Any luck?" Asked Skylar. The boys shook their heads. Frodo's stomach growled. He turned to the girls. "Got any food?" He asked hungrily. They looked around and told him simply no. He moaned. A flash of lights flickered on the road, and the car came to a screeching stop. The window rolled down, revealing two walrus-type creatures. "Need a lift?" They asked. The five nodded rapidly. They pointed to the backseat. "Get in." They ordered. They did as told. Meanwhile---- Nicole turned to her husband. He was eating a leftover chicken wing from dinner while in bed. Nicole caught his attention quickly. "Richard, should we call the police and tell them that our children are missing?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nicole, stop worrying! They'll be fine." He begged her. He instantly fell asleep after he said this. It was about three hours later until Nicole accidentally scared herself to sleep. Meanwhile---- Gumball glanced around the car. "Nice car." He complimented. The curtains and small fridge was a nice touch. Also the pillows were pretty complimentary as well. The couple nodded. "Yeah, even though we don't have sons and daughters, we try to make them feel as at home as possible." Said the man. "We trust that you will make fine children." Said the woman. A car for a home? Sons? Daughters? Something was totally ''not right here. "Are you KIDNAPPING us?" Skylar glared at them, puzzled. The man shrugged. "We prefer the term 'adopting' or 'borrowing'." He corrected them. The five huddled together for a conversation. "What the heck are we going to do?' Gumball whispered sharply. Maddie shrugged. "I don't know. They might be kidnappers, but they're still taking us to Lakewood City." She told them. Everyone looked at her blandly as if she just told them that 2+2=22. "What?" She asked. Skylar crossed her arms and turned to Gumball. "This is ''exactly ''why I didn't want to hitchhike, Gumball! Now we're in ''more ''trouble!" The man looked at her through the rearview mirror. "No whispering!" He told her strictly. Skylar looked out the window. Granny Josie was right, She thought to herself. '''The Next Day'---- The sun was only a strip of pink that was almost completely covered by the dark purple clouds swirling above. The man stopped at a gas station to fill up his empty car. His wife, whom was known as Esther, walked in with him to get a coffee. Gumball looked out the window to see if they were gone, then gave a signal to his friends. They slowly crept out of the car and ran into the nearby woods, never looking back. When they stopped to rest 15 minutes later, Skylar turned to Gumball. "We are NOT, doing that again." She panted. Gumball nodded while panting as well. "Agreed." He breathed. Meanwhile---- Nicole swiftly zipped up her jacket and slammed the door behind her. Richard came down a few minutes later. "Where's Nicole?" Asked Richard to Granny Jojo, who was busy watching TV. She pointed to the door, and Richard rushed out to his wife. He realized she was busy pushing the car to a nearby gas station. "Nicole, what are you doing?" He asked her. She turned to him, sweating. "I'm going back to the airport for my sons!" She exclaimed. Richard pulled her away from the car. "Look, honey, if it worries you this much, we'll call the airport and ask them if they've seen them." He told her. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. "I just hope they're okay..." To Be Continued... Parts *'Previous Part:' Link *'Next Part: 'Link Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Part 4 of Fanfics